Wake Forneus
Pike Crocell Yorshk Voso Han Verrine Silk Vepar |element= Toxin |likes= Fuzzy Animals |dislikes= Selachimorpha |hobby= Accordion }} Wake Forneus is a Kraken from The Den and the leader of the Terror Trio who serves under General Yorshk. Her troop has been tasked to locate and capture both an escaped convict and Rex Kimaris. Appearance In her Mogwai form, as a Kraken, Wake appears as a cross between a squid and an octopus. Her squid-like fin and mantle are a dark purple on the right side and red on the left side, halved in a jagged pattern. Her in is chipped at the top right. Wake's left eye is orange with a dark purple horizontal pupil. She has two scars over her right eye. She has eight tentacles and she wears a golden bangle on one of them. She has a white underside covered in suction cups. In this form, her mouth is not visible. Wake's humanoid form has dark purple hair with a white underside under a red pirate-like hat with a tentacled and horned skull decal. Her left eye in this form is red with an orange horizontal pupil instead. Her right eye retains the scars she has in her Mogwai form. She wears a white swim top and pants, both with a matching red trim. A dark purple belt hangs lazily around her waist with a squid-shaped buckle. Over all this, she wears an open, large red coat with dark purple and grey epaulets and a grey underside. Her gloves and her boots are dark purple. She has prominent abs. Personality Wake speaks in a way similar to a West country English/Cornish accent, typically known as pirate speak. Wake comes off as playful and scatterbrained at the beginning, almost to a very silly degree. She's highly afraid of Yorshk just as much as Skip is considering she's the one who's tasked in reporting any new developments regarding assignments. Unlike Skip, she isn't one to throw around insults. Instead of verbal abuse, she'll calmly intimidate with the notion of violence. Due to this characteristic, Wake is known to have gotten into multiple fights, one of which ended with one of her eyes being removed. However, Wake isn't one to be ashamed to admit defeat, and she shows a caring side when Skip becomes gravely hurt and upon realizing that the mission they have been assigned was far more dangerous than she had anticipated. Wake is willing to sacrifice herself for her team's success. Story History Wake was the bartender at the same bar that Skip and Silk performed at before the war. Skip and her became close friends and were then recruited by the militia for the war effort. Wake, at one point, fought against Ark in Middeluge out of disgust for them having a conjurer and took their eye in the process. Ark managed to do the same to her as well. Wake is sent, along with Skip and Pike to find Nyx after her escape from the Den Castle. In HEARTBEAT The Terror Trio are found in Solburg Tunnel, having cornered Rex, however before they can bring her in Troz transforms into her Cerberus form and scares them away. Relationships Skip Carabia - Wake's main partner in their troop. Before joining the Den militia, they used to work in the same lounge back in the Den where Wake was a bartender. Wake is comfortable joking around with Skip who seems to go with whatever she says. The only time Wake falters is when Skip gets a near-lethal dose of Nyx's Reaper magic. By the end of the game, it's revealed that they conceive an egg together. Pike Crocell - The two have fought before with Pike coming out as the victor. Wake has admitted that she respected Pike for the win, but takes it back after realizing Pike was a conjured Mogwai. Despite this, Wake helps Pike and Eve in tracking Nyx down, even joking around and wishing them luck. Near the end of the game, Pike and her Conjurer had allowed Wake to live in their premises. Yorshk Voso - She's Wake's boss. Wake is afraid of disappointing her and she's the one chosen to relay messages to and from Yorshk. Unbeknownst to Wake, Yorshk secretly fancies her the most out of the rest of the militia, though Yorshk still subjects Wake to the same shared punishments whenever a mission is failed. Han Verrine - Like Skip, Wake has a great deal of respect for the Queen, revering her for bringing Solum back from the ashes it lay in after humans desecrated the land. Silk Vepar - She worked at the same lounge that Wake was a bartender at. The nature of their relationship is unknown, but seeing as how Silk is in good terms with Skip, it's implied that she's friendly with Wake as well. Trivia *Wake's eye was removed by Ark Valic, whose eye was stolen by Wake first. *She came up with the name "Terror Trio" which Skip finds amusing while Pike abhors it. *Without her hat, Wake has a crooked cowlick at the top of her head. Site Navigation Category:Toxin Category:Mogwai